Wakagaeru
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] En un torneo como es el Ankoku Bujutsukai, quien pensaría que iba a descubrir a alguien con quien desahogarse cuando quisiera? Y si no es la persona que se esperaba? Reviews onegai n.n


**Wakagaeru**

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Estaba amaneciendo, y yo me había despertado con el sonido de la ducha. Sentí los poderes de los otros, Yusuke, el kitsune y el deforme estaban en las camas, sin embargo, el luchador enmascarado estaba en la ducha. Que hacía allí a estas horas? No lo sabía Y lo iba a averiguar. Fui al cuarto de baño, y entré sin pensar lo que hizo que me sorprendí bastante.

Ella era hermosa. Pechos bonitos, pequeños, redondos, con una diminuta toalla a lo largo de unas piernas sencillamente largas para una persona de su altura. Su pelo rosado le caía sobre la cara y le tapaba aquellos grandes ojos negros. Sus pequeños labios se torcieron cuando se giró a verme quitándole el pelo de la cara.

- Fuera.

Me sobresalté. El luchador enmascarado era una mujer? La miré de arriba abajo, como no me había dado cuenta antes? Ella era bajita, con pequeñas curvas apenas apreciables, pero no quitaba mérito a su belleza. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, cruzándome de los brazos.

- Que haces? – Me preguntó.

Por que estoy en el baño mirándola? Los ningens son raros

- Por que los ningens os avergonzáis de vuestros cuerpos? – La miré tenso pero luego me relajé. Sonreí satisfecho, también tenía un bonito culo – No deberías avergonzarte. Eres encantadora.

Ella resopló.

- Encantadora?

- No voy a saltar encima de ti, si es eso lo que piensas.

- Hiei-san, si pensara que me ibas a violar, ya te habría matado cuando cerraste la puerta. No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo.

De verdad es así? La miré de arriba abajo otra vez. No había ninguna razón para pensarlo. No podía ocultar las ganas que tenía (había sido hace mucho), porque me tiré a una zorra que se acercó a mi territorio hace unos meses.

Sin embargo, no había razón alguna para no hacerlo tampoco.

----------------------------------

- Entonces demuéstralo.

- No tengo que demostrar nada – Quien se creía que era? No había ningún motivo por el que deba seguir duchándome delante de él. Niño imprudente… Aunque mis sentidos me decían que él era más mayor que yo. Aunque él era un youkai, su mente era probablemente el de un adolescente ningen normal. Solamente quería ver el espectáculo.

- Bien, entonces… - Oí el sonido de ropa caerse y eché un vistazo. Se estaba desnudando! Hiei paró un momento de sonreír con satisfacción, y mostró sus colmillos cuando notó que yo le miraba fijamente.

Mi cara enrojeció de cólera y vergüenza, así que me di la vuelta. Que hacía? Que planeaba? No podía sentir ninguna mala intención venir de él, pero tampoco buena. Podía oír sus pasos desnudos hacia mí, y mientras yo estaba bajo el agua, retiró la cortina y entró dentro. Yo estaba respirando irregularmente, nunca había sentido mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza. Ni siquiera Toguro lo había conseguido! Que significa? Significa que Hiei me está excitando o que siento algo por él? Solamente nos habíamos visto ayer por la tarde, y no hablamos más que unos minutos.

Hiei era tan guapo. Realmente magnifico, y estaba desnudo en la ducha, conmigo. Que podía hacer? Mentalmente me golpeé en la frente. Sería una tontería! Que pasa si él averigua que realmente soy una bruja irritable, horrible y vieja?

Pero ya estamos otra vez! No creo que viva más cuando acabe el torneo, así que…

Que debería hacer?

- Te vas a quedar ahí quieta o te vas a duchar? – Me preguntó Hiei. Me giré a verle, pero me di contra su pecho. Estaba realmente cerca… Volví a girarme, más roja que un tomate – _Es bastante ancho de pecho…_ - Pensé.

Hiei resopló detrás de mí.

- Nunca habías visto a un hombre antes?

Era incapaz de contestar. Había visto a Toguro muchas veces desnudo, él era enormemente alto, mientras que Hiei era ancho. Realmente no se por que estoy pensando en ello… él… esto…

- Mierda… - Murmuré. Mi mente había dejado completamente, solo recordando su pecho y su sonrisita.

- Si tú no vas a lavarte… - Sus manos se deslizaron arriba y abajo en mis delgados brazos, y me atrajo hacia él. El miembro de Hiei se endurecía, podía sentirlo en mi espalda. Su mano izquierda inclinó mi barbilla para que le mirara – Yo no planeaba hacerlo pero la verdad es que me gusta hacer ejercicio por la mañana.

Entonces su lengua invadió mi boca, amarrándome de mis pechos. Por que no podía moverme? Esto era realmente tan placentero que yo no podía impedirle que fuera más lejos? Quería que parara?

Mi respuesta fue las caricias que él me daba, estremeciéndome de placer en el acto. Me giré, y le agarré apretándole con cuidado. Gimió en mi boca, y me empujó de espaldas contra la pared de la ducha mientras metía un dedo en mí dejándome sin aire.

Gruñó en mi oído.

- Eres estrecha chica – Su dedo entró en mí otra vez, y tuve que reprimir un grito cuando presionó mi punto sensible – Seguro que alguien tan hermosa como tu ya ha follado antes.

Toguro me hizo el amor, pero nunca me folló! Que palabras eran esas? Dejando eso a parte, si no le decía ahora quien era, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Respirando agitadamente, agarré su mano antes de que me metiera otro dedo.

- Tienes que saber que algo antes de hacerlo, o lo lamentarás.

Él gruñó otra vez un poco enfadado.

- Que?

- Soy la maestra de Yusuke: Genkai – Hiei me miró de arriba abajo.

- Que es esto? Una ilusión o…? – Metió dos dedos en mí, aunque mi fuerza debería haber sido capaz de sujetarle la mano. Gemí - … has sufrido algún tipo de transformación que nunca he visto antes? Eres de verdad? - Como puede ser que sea más fuerte que yo? – De cualquier manera… no me preocupa. Y no te lo tomes a mal Genkai. No lo dije para ser cariñoso y todo eso. Solamente estoy de humor para follar.

Tenía que sonar tan sexy?

Sosteniendo mis hombros firmemente contra la pared de la ducha, empezó a morder y lamer mi cuello y barbilla. Cuando llegó a mi boca lamió mis labios, y yo giré la cabeza. Sin embargo, su boca encontró mi hombro, y felizmente lo mordió mientras su mano volvía a meter dos dedos, bombeando cada vez más acelerado.

Miré abajo y cogí aquel pedazo de carne con las dos manos. Acaricié su miembro con una mano y con la otra jugué con sus testículos. Me deslizó sobre la pared mojada, y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas para tener mayor acceso a la zona que me estaba estimulando. Besó y lamió mis pezones, yo no podía sentir más placer mientras enredaba las manos en su pelo empujándolo más hacía mi pecho. Bruscamente, sacó los dedos, para sustituirlo por su miembro, presionando su boca contra la mía para ahogar mi grito con el suyo. Estuvo de pie allí un momento, temblando, pensé que nos caeríamos, porque él era lo único que nos sostenía.

Yo también temblaba de placer, cuando había entrado, había tocado mi punto sensible, y no esperó a que me acostumbrara para empezar con las estocadas. Parecía como si me reclamara como suya!

Me cogió de la espalda y empezó a acelerar el ritmo, mientras sus dientes estaban apretados. Yo estaba mareada, creía que me iba a caer de un momento a otro, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, capturó de nuevo mis labios ahogando mi grito de placer. Fue en ese momento cuando el cuerpo de Hiei se tensó y me llenó de su semilla caliente.

Despacio, se arrodilló mientras aun estaba dentro de mí.

- Solo es sexo – Yo sabía lo que significaba: solo me quería para sexo – Si tenemos ganas de follar, buscaremos al otro.

Esta era su manera de decir que podría volver a repetirse.

**OWARI**


End file.
